


Regifting

by flowerbandits



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Puppies, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbandits/pseuds/flowerbandits
Summary: After her divorce, Anna of Cleves visited her ex-husband and his new wife and received gifts.In a new life, she returns the favor.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Regifting

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes real quick: This fic plays with the headcanon that the queens of Six are all the historical queens, who have lived their entire life-- are aware of the history that passed after them, and through history's memory of them, come back to life to perform Six the musical. They then get a second chance at life in New York City, performing Six the Musical. 
> 
> Not intended to be shippy, but I could see how it could happen.

In their new chance at life, it’s Anna von Kleve who gifts Katherine Howard with two puppies.

Katherine’s not blind to the parallel. The first time she and Anna of Cleves had reunited, in their last life, Henry had showered his new Queen with gifts. And Katherine, always hyper-focused on appearances, decorum, and what people had thought of her, had quickly handed the two, lovely, wriggling puppies into Anna’s arms. Anna had already shown her up by arriving with two finely bred horses in purple velvet, as gifts for her ‘beloved brother’, the King, and his lovely new bride. And she had curtsied so low, for so long, Katherine had felt anxious, in her own curtsy-off with her former Queen, unsure how to best recognize their new statuses. Henry had come along, and Katherine rose first— her lovely cheeks burning. It was just like Anna to show her up like this. Katherine always wanted to be the girl-- no, the Queen who knew all the right steps. Despite being a foreigner, Anna was anything but an outsider. She was beloved by all. While Anna came bearing extravagant gifts, and had made a show of her greeting, Katherine had nothing of her own to gift her. Only when Henry gifted her with puppies, and a diamond ring, did she have something to gift, which she hastily passed over to the woman who had previously been her Queen.

Anna didn’t object, of course— it would be rude. And she always had a fondness for animals. She accepted the ring, too. She knew she was still deserving of fine things, and perhaps this was Katherine’s way of recognizing that, even while Katherine was wearing jewelry that had been Anna’s just months previously. The two were on even ground then, or at least enough for Katherine to relax, and for Anna to maintain the slight satisfaction that she had won in the gift-giving contest. They were able to dine together, to dance, and after Henry retired, Anna and Katherine continued to dance together, for all of the night. 

When Anna received the awful letter from Henry, the one cementing Katherine’s fate, the one requesting the ring back, as it was no longer Katherine’s to give— she sent it back with no dispute. But the dogs she kept. She had always loved animals, and the kennels were amongst her favorite places to linger. She loved to watch them run through her properties, chasing after whatever new scent they had caught a whiff of- wild, and free. Were she a less content woman, Anna may have been envious of them. But instead, they just brought her joy, and company, at the times when she was unable to visit court, or the times when she missed home so much her chest ached. 

It makes sense, for her to settle the puppies into Katherine’s arms, in this new chance at life they’ve gotten. They live in New York City, which is hardly the place for two young puppies. But Anna of Cleves knows that Katherine loves to run--- trying to outrun her emotions, tries to outrun the pace of the world. Why not provide her with two creatures that love to do the same thing? 

“They’ll need you, ja? You’ll have to take good care of them.” Anna says, smiling down at where Katherine’s sitting, with the squirming puppy bodies struggling to escape Katherine’s grip. Katherine feels her stomach drop, feeling similar to how she had, curtsying at court, a lifetime ago. She’s unsure what to say. But the puppies are soft, and warm, and Anna was prattling on about the shelter she rescued them from, and she can’t help but feel anxiety replaced with joy. It’s impossible to be sad, with two bundles of joy in her arms. It’s a rare, strange feeling-- and she struggles to save face. Finally, she finds the words. 

“You still owe me a ring.” 

Anna laughs, free, and easy-- the way she had before, but only when Henry was far outside of the room.

“I’ll get you the ring when I get my horses, draped in velvet.” 

Katherine Howard laughs too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first shared fanfiction in _sixteen years_. My fic hiatus is old enough to drive a car! 
> 
> My characterizations of Katherine are somewhat based on Gareth Russell's Young and Damned and Fair.  
> My characterizations of Anna of Cleves are somewhat based on two books I've read: Anna, Duchess of Cleves: The King's Beloved Sister by Heather R. Darsie, and Anne of Cleves: Henry VIII's Unwanted Wife by Sarah-Beth Watkins. These books are also my primary sources on the event of Katherine and Anna's meeting


End file.
